sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki in the City
Nikki in the City is an American teen comedy-drama television series on TUPN. It is a sequel to the television series All About Us and based on the book of the same name by Maryam Wells. The first season of the show focuses on Nikki Merrick, one of the imfamous AAU Girls, living in New York with her aunt and twin cousins and being a student at Fashion Institute of Technology and interning as a fashion house. Cast and Characters *Britt Robertson - Nikki Merrick *Amanda Pace - Taylor Quimby *Rachel Pace - Jessica Quimby *Kelly Ruthford - Francine Quimby Filming Locations Primarily filming in New York, Nikki in the City has been declared by New York Magazine as the "Most funniest Show Since The Nanny," citing the pilot episode filming locales such as the Japanese restaurant, Geisha, the Campbell Apartment where Nate and Serena were filmed having sex and the New York Palace Hotel bar Gilt.[[|38]] Other New York City landmarks and well-known establishments were filmed throughout the first season. Victor/Victrola filmed the fictional infamous Chuck Bass burlesque club, Victrola, at The Box Manhattan, a sister club to The Box Soho in London.[[|39]] The fictional Middleton Academy, based on novel writer Cecily Von Ziegesar's alma mater, Nightingale-Bamford used external shots of the Museum of the City of New York.[[|40]] The second season premiered at the Hamptons and began filming in mid-June. The season premiere opening montage showed a scene at Cooper's Beach that was instead filmed in Rockaway Beach followed by an elaborate white party.[[|41]][[|42]] For the sixth episode of the season, Columbia University was used to film the Yale campus, an episode that followed disappointment from Yale fans due to its erroneous portrayal of the admissions process and reliance on Ivy League university stereotypes.[[|43]] During the season's seventh episode, the Brooklyn Inn is integrated into the show.[[|44]] Remaining true to its New York locations, the show filmed at the Russian Tea Room.[[|45]][[|46]] The fourth season premiered on September 13, 2010 with the first two episodes filmed in Paris.[[|47]][[|48]] New York Magazine revealed several locations shot at the French University, La Sorbonne in the Latin District (or Quartier Latin) of Paris on July 5.[[|49]][[|50]] Other locations include the Musée d'Orsay, the Eiffel Tower, the Gare du Nord, Avenue Montaigne.[[|51]] and Saint-Germain-des-Prés. Columbia University became the primary filming location for the first few episodes of the season following the Paris story arc.[[|52]] The fifth season premiered on September 26, 2011 with the first two episodes filmed in Los Angeles, California.[[|53]] Because of its location in New York, executive producer Stephanie Savage said "We were quickly told it would be too expensive, too complicated" at the beginning of the series. She told it had been proposed to shoot in a Los Angeles studio that would recreate Central Park but they eventually filmed the series in New York.[[|54]] Savage explained their choice to film there: "There's no New York City on TV, or there wasn't when we started making the pilot, except what you could see in the background behind the dead bodies on cop shows. We've never seen the city from the point of view of teenagers. It felt like a world with high stakes for young people." Schwartz added: "What's funny about these teenagers is they grew up watching Sex and the City, even though it wasn't about them. And I think they've probably incorporated that into how they mythologize New York. I fought really hard to shoot the show in New York because we want New York to be a character in the show."[[|55]] Category:TUPN Shows Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs based on books Category:Television shows set in California Category:All About Us Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Sequel television series Category:Television series set in the 2000s Category:Television series set in the 2010s Category:Fashion-themed television series